


House Warming

by IsisKitsune



Series: Novocaine [22]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Matt Murdock, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Professor Hulk - Freeform, Prostate Massage, Size Difference, Size Kink, Table Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt's fingers were playing with his phone as he headed home after work. “You're heading to Bruce, aren't you?”He snickered at Foggy's nudge, “Yeah, he called, wanted to have dinner.”“You mean christen the new apartment?”Matt was grinning, “You want me to play you the voicemail?”“Nope, nope, do not want to hear any Hulk phone sex, thank you very much.”“Sure you don't...”“Murdock, fantasy and reality are completely different things, alright? I... understand the fantasy of it, the actual physics just shouldn't work.”Matt shrugged, “I'll catch you tomorrow.”“Uh huh, do try to remember you do have work tomorrow...”“Oh, do I?”
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Novocaine [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745212
Kudos: 11





	House Warming

Matt's fingers were playing with his phone as he headed home after work. “You're heading to Bruce, aren't you?”

He snickered at Foggy's nudge, “Yeah, he called, wanted to have dinner.”

“You mean christen the new apartment?”

Matt was grinning, “You want me to play you the voicemail?”

“Nope, nope, do not want to hear any Hulk phone sex, thank you very much.”

“Sure you don't...”

“Murdock, fantasy and reality are completely different things, alright? I... understand the fantasy of it, the actual physics just shouldn't work.”

Matt shrugged, “I'll catch you tomorrow.”

“Uh huh, do try to remember you do have work tomorrow...”

“Oh, do I?”

Foggy grumble to himself as they parted ways. “Try not to end up with another noise complaint.”

Matt was snickering as he got into his building, practically bouncing up the stairs. He was smirking as he knocked on the door across from his apartment before heading to his to drop his bag and cane off. He frowned when he realized Bruce hadn't made it to the door yet before he noticed the button next to the door, smirking when it had raised letters, “Please ring bell.” He rang it and grinned when it opened soon after.

“Hi,” Matt couldn't help but smile as Bruce chuckled and shifted, “Dinner smells good.”

“Vegetarian Lasagna, so, be forewarned.”

“Zucchini?”

“No, it is a cousin of Zucchini though, so similar texture.”

“Consider me warned.” Matt was smiling as he stepped in, “So, when's dinner?”

Bruce was smirking as he leaned against the table, “I was hoping, a few hours from now. I figured you'd rather have fun before a full stomach rather than after one.”

“Oh? What did you have in mind?”

Matt grinned at the heat stepping behind him, “I do recall someone wanting bent over the table at some point.”

Matt hummed as he turned, “I do remember that coming up.”

Bruce's fingers were far too large to have a chance of getting his button up shirt open without tearing the buttons off, so Matt just innocently smiled and tilted his head when a finger reached out to tap against them, “Why don't you take this off?”

Matt was ginning as he pulled off his jacket, chuckling when Bruce snagged it to sling it over the back of a chair before lifting him up to set him on the table. “I do have to work tomorrow, so, try to keep that in mind.”

Bruce was chuckling as Matt shifted to start unbuttoning his shirt, humming and tilting his head back at the hot breath against his neck, “I'll make sure you can walk out of here.”

Matt moaned as he kissed at the lips drawing away before huffing out a breathe and squirming when all it took to pin him against he table was a hand on his chest, “You know, I wouldn't mind a little bit of hobbling...”

Bruce just chuckled, making Matt flinch and whimper each time a large fingers slid over his crotch, “Pants?”

“Pants,” Matt panted as he reached down, shifting once he got them unfastened and trying to get them off even while Bruce pinned him, “Big guy, I need to move to get them off...”

Bruce's chuckling left him moaning, feeling the heat creeping up, able to tell from the shifting that the giant was slipping it up his leg before pressing slightly against his crotch, “I'm debating, on whether I want dessert first or not.”

“Have anything you want, Bruce, just, don't stop.” Matt let out a long moan while Bruce chuckled against his neck when those large fingers found their way into his pants and were able to cup his balls, shifting them around before helping him free of the rest of the restraining fabric before he gasped as he felt one large fingers nudge at him questioningly, “You, want to refresh... I, didn't do much by way of prep work before coming over.” He gasped as it pressed in, making him squirm, reminding him of his first time with the way it stretched him, catching on drier skin and slightest burn of 'too much'.

“Just one, and I'll get you prepped properly. I know you can.”

“Fuck,” Matt gasped out, hips shifting and arching up, feeling feeling ridge like fingerprints shifting over his prostate while he tried to get it to move. “Come on, stop teasing.”

“Wouldn't want you unable to walk, would we?”

Matt's feet slammed onto the table, loud and sudden, before he kept making high pitched keening noises, able to finally shift against the finger properly, even as it kept raising, making him arch higher or lose the movement. “Please, Please-”

Bruce chuckled and hummed before Matt's hands were pinned above his head, “Give me one, Murdock, then you can have my cock.” Matt's legs suddenly collapsed, leaving him panting and twitching, unable to appreciate the fact that all that was holding him up was Bruce's strong fingers cupping his ass, twitching as his brain shut down for awhile. “You look like you needed that.”

Matt grinned and clung when those large warm arms reached out to lift him off the table, “You promised your cock...”

“I think some cuddle time is in order first. Let your brain reboot, wouldn't want you to miss a single bit of it, would we?”

Matt hummed and grinned like the sex drunk fool he was. “I like the way you think.”


End file.
